Awoken 2: The Golden Age
by The Hooded Pyro
Summary: Years have passed since the awakening of Narzot, and in those years, things were bound to change, not only did the food chain go under new management, but it seems like Freddy has taken on a more tyrannical rule, is this just a wicked change of heart, or is there a deeper rooted evil?


It's been six years, six years since the tragedy of '87. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is under new management, an old geezer named Fred, bought the food chain and the old

animatronics. Fred was a tall man, with broad shoulders, wrinkles outlined his face and showed his age, he was in his 50's now he had the wealth to fix the

animatronics, but not enough for a larger building, it was a humble beginning, or a humble restart. People still remembered those lost inside the doors of the once strong

empire, and business was slow. The power was not strong there, so to remedy when it powers down and kids are in the restaurant, Freddy would automatically begin to

glow from his eyes and mouth, and play a tune, one that was meant to calm down the children, the toreador march. Fred did not stay around much during the night,

nor during the day, he would occasionally stalk in, say hello to the children, greet the parents and go off to inspect the building. Thus he was oblivious to the events that

occurred during the night shift, and that is where Mike comes in. Mike was an average slum, looking for a start, he was flat 20 and living in an apartment, to the

displeasing of his girl friend, who wanted a better life then what he was providing. Mike was a clean shaven, hazel eyed, thin man, with not allot of features, being

freshly an adult. His brown hair trimmed neatly, and slightly covered his fore-head, as his hair was not very long. Michelangelo Schmidt, was his birth name, but he felt

Mike suited better.

Mike was tasked with the graveyard shift, although he was not the first, he most certainly was not well informed of his danger, and Fred did not wish to admit he was.

Mike was young, and in Fred's eyes dumb, crazy, Mike would go to him, trying to tell him that the animatronics were evil, that they were trying to kill him, but Fred

didn't listen. Fred simply gave him a pat on the back a crummy paycheck and a wave good bye as he left at 6 A.M. But luckily for Mike, someone with experience was

there to guide him. well for the first week, he did not give him a name, he simply called himself the phone guy, Mike's first week was his worst, the phone would begin

the shift after a while of ringing it would go into the voice mail sent by the Phone guy always starting out with "Hello? Hello?" Then after his message, the fun would

start, the animatronics came alive, they started moving, and each night they got worse. After the first week things seemed to settle down more, but there were a few

close calls during his time. However this is not his first week, the Phone Guy was gone, the phone calls were ceased, and no one would tell Mike why, however he had his

own assumptions, he knew Phone Guy was never calling back, he is alone now, but things are better. This is Mike's third year, and the movement of the animatronics

has hardly been near him, in fact there was a few nights where he never needed to shut his doors, this however was not going to stop him from worrying. Posters would

change, the kitchen was riddled with strange noises, and a strange golden figure popped up in his office once. Luckily, it was only an illusion, and when he was going to

look in the cameras, it disappeared, or so he thought.

"That's it! I quit!" Foxy told Freddy as they were all planning their next attack "We are never gonna get this guy! He's always coming up with tactics! This is no way for

us to earn liberation!" Freddy looked at him, and noticed that Chica and Bonnie were actually with him "Is that what you think? Then fine I'll kill him myself! I don't

need you!" Freddy said as he stalked off, leaving them all at the parts and service room. Bonnie lowered his head as if he were about to break down and cry, and Chica

could only try to comfort him. Foxy looked carefully and noticed a golden glow from the kitchen, then he knew, it was time. Foxy charged the guards office, of course

being caught by Mike, causing the door to shut, he gave the door a few taps, and ran for the cove. Foxy quickly drew the curtains to make Mike think he was in there,

and he quietly set forth into the kitchen. There sat, Golden Freddy, against the wall, gnawing on a slice of pizza. After he finished off the slice he had he got up, "I see

Freddy is still going crazy.." he greeted Foxy as he walked in, "Yeah.." Said Foxy confused as to what this could be leading to, but excitedly thinking, it's time. "You and I

both know there is a way we can stop this.." Continued Golden Freddy, "You mean?" questioned the fox getting more and more excited with the passing time "Yes, it's

time, go.. wake him up.. it's time he sees the world again." confirmed Golden Freddy as Foxy's excitement peaked, "right away" Foxy said as he took off running to the

parts and service room.

Foxy creaked open the door, and stalked to the old rusted tool box, and propped it out, there was a small golden glow, and when he moved the box, there lay his old first

mate, Narzot. Foxy moved him out of the corner and adjusted his head, exposing the switch, he looked at it, there were two sides, ON and OFF, and a small switch was

flicked to the off, he pushed it up and lowered the mask, to cover the switch, Narzot's body let out a jerk as his shoulder sparked with electricity, and his eyes gave out a

faint glow. In a matter of seconds Narzot was awake once more, Narzot looked around the room, and saw Foxy, with his hand on his good shoulder, "welcome back,

Narzot." Foxy said with a gleeful tone, as he helped his friend to his feet. "W-wha.. w-where, w-where am I?" Narzot crackled as he tried to speak. "You are at Freddy

Fazbear's Pizza, we run the show again." explained Foxy, then Foxy remembered. "Golden Freddy wants to meet you, quickly come with me." Foxy said as he walked

out, followed by the wolf. All to the showing of the night guard "There's another one! Grah!" Mike exclaimed as he watched Narzot walk out, "No.. this can't be real.. No

one is going to believe me, he is just in illusion.. he has to be.."

Narzot, heard none of this, quietly creeping passed the engrossed Freddy, planning with himself. He felt a feeling that he shouldn't approach him. They had just crawled

passed him, and got into the kitchen in the nick of time, as Mike had just gotten over his panic attack and switched cameras to the main room, and Freddy had looked

up. Before Narzot floated the Golden Freddy "Narzot.. I'm sorry we had to awaken you at a time like this.. We wanted you to wake up to something better.. However we

need you.. Freddy, has gone crazy.. He thinks this will bring fourth liberation.. He's ruled us.. All of us with an iron fist.. I've been trying to talk to him, but reason wont

work on him.. We need you.." Narzot nodded a bit, looking out the door as Freddy yelled in anger, noting Chica and Bonnie sitting on the stage, afraid. "Why aren't they

roaming?" Narzot asked the golden figure, but got a response from the fox "Freddy doesn't like us moving when it's not to attack the guard.." Narzot gave another slight

nod and backed off the door "Now what?" He looked to Golden Freddy's bleak gaze "We find a way to stop him.. No matter the cost.." As the gold bear explained, Narzot

took notice of the kitchen camera. "What the hell?" He pointed up at the camera, confused.

Golden Freddy gave him an assured nod, "It's been sabotaged, the camera cannot see, and I've influenced the mic to only hear plates clanking, over and over. Now the

pla-" before he could finish, Freddy stomped inside the kitchen. "Who woke that trash up?!" Roared Freddy as he glared at the old wolf. "What are you doing to our

family?!" Shot back Narzot, faster than anyone else could speak up.

"What am I doing to our family?!" Freddy erupted, "OUR family?! You aren't family! You're scrap that shouldn't be awake! I'm saving MY family! And you!" He pointed to

Foxy, "Get your scurvy ridden ass back in the cove!" Freddy gave Foxy a viscous push, causing him to tumble out the door, and connect to the rug. Narzot tried to look

to Golden Freddy, but realized, he was no where in sight, it didn't take long, for his search to be rudely interrupted, by Freddy's own set of plans. Freddy captured the

wolf by the arm, dragging him to the wall. "Who gave you permission to come back?" He growled, "I..I just.. Turned back on, I couldn't help it!" Freddy threw Narzot

down and barked "Go back and shut yourself down again then!" Narzot quickly cleared the kitchen, where he saw Foxy, wave his hook, motioning Narzot over.

Narzot glanced around and noticed the red light on the camera, and Mike noticed Narzot staring into the lens. "N-no! No!" Mike laughed hysterically, "He's just a

dream!" Mike pulled the tablet down and let the fan blow wind into his face, took a gulp of the Cherry Stuff in his Large Gulg that resided on his desk, and looked back

into the monitor. The wolf was gone, and Mike rested in his chair, with a sigh of relief. Narzot walked into the cove, there was no ship, no waves, no tentacles, nothing,

nothing that made Pirate's cove, Pirate's cove! He figured it doesn't matter anymore, he noticed Foxy in the corner, arms folded. "Welcome to the cove.." Narzot gave a

short nod, "Doesn't seem like much of a cove anymore.. Where is the adventure?" Foxy tapped his temple, and gave a nod "I be the story teller.. Kittes gather round to

hear me tall tales.."

"No more acts?"

"Fred can't afford another casualty like your incident.."

Narzot nodded "And the others?"

"They preform.. Sing and play, we're no longer aloud to roam.." Foxy assured, without joy, remembering the prime of their power. The kitties can no longer get pizza's

delivered from their robot friends, they can't hop off and deliver a personal happy birthday, it's done, gone, nothing they can do about it. Narzot stopped asking questions

about their time in the spotlight, this time, asking about the guard. "We don't know much about this one, we know his name is Mike, but that's about all we have."

Narzot nodded, peaking out the curtain, and seeing a golden glow in the kitchen, and Freddy no where in sight. Narrowing his eyes, "Where did the toys go?" Narzot

looked to Foxy, and Foxy looked down, "Dismantled in storage.." Narzot paced the cove, trying to find his next course of action. Freddy has to be stopped, this he knows,

but if it came to blows, he couldn't fight Freddy, not alone, Freddy is a bulking behemoth, he'd dismantle Narzot without breaking a sweat.

Narzot stepped forward, thinking to himself; "I need to know my enemy, My enemy is under constant surveillance, and the control is in that room, passed that guard.

Mike, I need to get the control from him, when I have his control, I have Freddy." Narzot nodded to himself, turning his head to Foxy, "How welcoming is Mike to us in

his office?" Narzot asked as he poked toward the guards office. Foxy followed his gaze, drawing two and two together. "He be quite a shell to us lad, there not be much a

chance to get in." Narzot grumbled a bit, looking around for Freddy one last time, concluding he isn't in the room, Narzot crept out, crawling under a table, peaking out

from under the cloth, in hopes to find Freddy, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Taking a deep breath, he slipped away from the table, striding down the hall. This

shocked Mike practically into a heart attack, slamming the door shut with a shriek, this stopped Narzot dead in his tracks.

Freddy was also startled by the sound, storming out angrily, demanding to know what it was, seeing red when he notes Narzot down the hall, increasing his speed, arms

extended, his objective is to catch that pestering wolf! Freddy gripped his neck viciously, Narzot being mercilessly dragged to the dirt attempted futilely to kick and punch

the angered bear off. Freddy sent a fist into the poor wolf, while Mike hid under the desk, fearing the loud crash of metal. Freddy gripped his neck tighter and began to

drag the wolf away, back down the hall, gliding the wolf over a table and back to the door of the maintenance room. "Clean this room up!" He barked to Chica and

Bonnie, as he stalked back into the kitchen. Narzot felt the world twist and fade, fighting for it, Narzot rose onto his elbows, unable to see his friend at his side, as the

world closed in on him. Narzot fell limp, and the world fell away, and Mike couldn't believe his eyes. Did Freddy just sock that wolf a new one? Am I going to get fired for

the damages? If only Mike could see, what was in store for the wolf, that lay still, with a pirate shaking him in futile efforts to wake up the vacant wolf.


End file.
